1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor device assemblies and, more particularly, to methods of assembly of semiconductor devices using room temperature adhesives and to the assembled semiconductor device and lead frame using room temperature adhesives.
2. State of the Art
To manufacture a semiconductor device assembly, a semiconductor device, typically called a die or chip, is typically attached to a lead frame. A lead frame is a structure having a plurality of leads, bus bars, or other connecting structure to be electrically connected with the semiconductor device. In a conventional lead frame, the lead frame includes a die paddle to which the semiconductor device is attached and a plurality of leads extending inwardly to surround the periphery of a semiconductor device mounted on the die paddle. Subsequently, a plurality of wire bonds are made to connect the bond pads on the active surface of the semiconductor device to the ends of the leads extending around the periphery of the semiconductor device. In a leads-over-chip type lead frame (LOC lead frame), the lead frame is formed having no die paddle and having a plurality of leads which extends over the active surface of the semiconductor device being secured thereto to support the semiconductor device, with a plurality of wire bonds being formed between the bond pads on the active surface of the semiconductor device and the ends of the leads of the lead frame.
A conventional lead frame or LOC lead frame may serve other functions. That is, it may assist in heat dissipation during manufacture, increase the structural strength of the assembled semiconductor device as well as provide convenient locations to make electrical connections.
In order to attach the semiconductor device to the lead frame, different adhesives and adhesively coated tapes have been suggested. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,582 (Ogawa) shows use of adhesive tape with different adhesives on opposite sides for attaching a die to a lead frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,160 (Corbett et al.) discloses use of adhesives including adhesives that have a core.
Typically, in attaching an LOC lead frame to a semiconductor device, a double-coated adhesive tape is applied between the active surface of the semiconductor device and the lead frame. The adhesive tape is typically an insulating carrier with a polymer adhesive on both sides to mechanically interconnect the lead frame and the semiconductor device. The tape composition and the amount of polymer adhesive used on the tape varies with the size of the semiconductor device. It is desired to use the least amount of adhesively coated tape to attach a semiconductor device to a lead frame to attempt to minimize problems. Too much polymer adhesive added to the tape can cause a coefficient of thermal expansion mismatch between the lead frame, the polymer adhesive and the semiconductor device which can contribute to the failure of the packaged device. Reducing the size of the tape to enhance performance may involve reprocessing the tape at some increased cost and at some difficulty for the smaller sizes.
If an adhesive, as opposed to an adhesively coated tape, is used to attach the semiconductor device to the lead frame, the quantity of adhesive must be carefully controlled in the dispensing process. The bond time for the adhesive is recognized to be difficult to control and can vary greatly with variations in adhesive viscosity, adhesive application temperature and amount of adhesive used. Further, adhesive can bleed from under the lead finger and interfere with the attachment of other lead fingers of the lead frame. Also, use of an adhesive (at elevated temperatures) may also lead to a nonuniform bond line between the semiconductor device and the lead frame. That is, the semiconductor device is not generally in alignment with the lead frame, causing different spacings to be present between the lead fingers and the bond pads on the active surface of the semiconductor device, thereby affecting wire bonding operations. Additionally, uneven application of adhesive or non-uniform adhesive viscosity can lead to tilting of the semiconductor device relative to the lead frame. An uneven or tilted relationship has been determined to be a factor that reduces semiconductor device assembly quality and leads to failures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,160 (Corbett et al.).
Therefore, an adhesive with better qualities suitable for direct bonding of the semiconductor device to the lead fingers of a lead frame is desirable.